Malkovich
Garrison Jebediah '''Malkovich '''is a character in OF SERIES GOES HERE. He serves as the primary agent of the Plasma Sentinels and sees the most deployment out of the four members, although this is mostly because of how exceptionally expendable he is. Personality Malkovich is an introverted individual who gets anxious around almost anyone, save for his friends. Around his friends, he is generally more talkative, although he still expresses some level of awkwardness amongst them. He generally tries to avoid social situations beyond transactions. He is a patient individual, being able to tolerate most of whatever he has to deal with, although when pushed enough or confronted with something that would be virtually impossible, he will complain about the situation at hand. Malkovich feels most comfortable when in action, even bantering with his enemies, although not even he is sure why this is the case for him. He takes a somewhat cautious approach when in combat situations, taking out anything that he identifies as an enemy but trying to avoid structural damage or injuring/killing anyone who is not actively fighting against him. Malkovich does not have any fears that would impair his effectiveness on a significant level. He is also an avid collector of military surplus equipment, which he decorates his apartment with for purely aesthetic reasons. His personal interests include keeping the world safe from danger, military gear, sleeping after a hard day's work, and music from the turn of the 24th century. Dislikes of his are threats to the stability of the world, social situations with strangers, getting killed, and music from the 2270s. Apperance Malkovich is a 5'11" biped with an overall neutral-looking build. His skin color is a light green similar to that of sea foam and he possesses amber irises in his eyes. His body has a muscular slant overall. His hair is very disorganized and stops somewhat above where his neck and torso meet. Unusually, Malkovich's hair takes on a vibrant blue shade without the need for hair coloring products (which is a genetic anomaly from his father's side). Under normal circumstances, Malkovich wears a yellow coat with varying blue T-shirts, long blue jeans, and jet-black shoes. He can typically be seen with a portable MP3 player and a wireless earpiece in his left ear. Abilties and Weaknesses By far Malkovich's strongest trait is his complete and utter inability to permanently die, making him very useful for the sake of the Plasma Sentinels' operations as he can put his own life at risk without risking losing him as an asset. He also possesses considerable willpower, as well as an exceptionally high pain tolerance. Malkovich demonstrates exceptional physical fitness, being able to run at speeds of 25 km/hr for prolonged periods of time without significant exhaustion. His aiming skills are also notably enhanced over the average nacgebig, being able to hit a moving target while he himself is near his top running speed. However, "immortal" does not necessarily correlate to "invincible". Malkovich is extremely error-prone and will generally make mistakes even without being in a stressful situation. He is also fairly clumsy, which is slightly exacerbated when in combat and while running at his top speed. Additionally, Malkovich has a hard time picking up on patterns and can get easily confused. His resurrective immortality also has a significant drawback in that each death causes him excruciating pain that lingers in his next body, which accumulates over repeated deaths. Being killed too much in a short amount of time will lead to Malkovich's capabilities being compromised and ultimately his retreat from the location. Trivia *In early iterations of what would eventually evolve into OF SERIES GOES HERE, Malkovich took the role of team leader. This role is now occupied by Phoenix. Category:Major characters Category:Protagonists